Carpe diem
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Après la chute de Voldemort, il faut bien réapprendre à vivre. Harry le fait... jour après jour. Savourant les petits bonheurs quotidiens. Jusqu'à ce qu'il forme une famille avec Ginny...


**Titre :** Carpe diem ('Cueille le jour présent sans te soucier du lendemain' en latin)

**Auteur : **Katel Belacqua.

**Fandom : **_Harry Potter_, en se basant plus sur les livres que sur les films (oui ben je sais qu'il est sorti, le dernier, mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu, moi !).

**Disclaimer :** Y aurait-il quelqu'un qui puisse douter que l'univers soit la propriété d'une certaine personne répondant au nom de Rowling… ?

**Perso et Pairing : **Harry/Ginny, allusion à quelques autres, et évocation de la 'next-gen' (les descendants, quoi).

**Rating :** T. Très très léger, mais on évoque comment on fait les petits n'enfants.

**Genres : **Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Famille, Introspection, et sans doute d'autres, mais je ne mets que les principaux.

**Nombre de mots** : 1 070. (306 dans la première version, tralala…)

**Notes de l'auteur :  
>1 - <strong>Attention, j'évoque des éléments qu'on ne connaît que dans l'**épilogue** ! Ou dans les dernières minutes du film, je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore vu… Je ne mets pas de gros « spoilers » de partout, pratiquement tout le monde sera à jour d'ici peu !  
><strong>2 - <strong>Le titre était à l'origine "La famille Potter", j'ai changé en retravaillant le texte et en insérant toute cette looongue entrée en matière (j'aime digresser avant d'entrer dans l'histoire).  
><strong>3 - <strong>Ecrit durant le Nanowrimo de novembre 2010.

* * *

><p><span>Carpe diem<span>

Retrouver une vie après tout ce que Harry avait vécu durant sa scolarité ne fut pas facile. Il le devait au soutien sans faille de ses amis, de sa petite amie. Qui devint vite sa femme. Interdiction de la laisser partir ! Quelqu'un comme ça, qui le supportait, qui le comprenait à ce point, qui lui apportait amour et soutien moral, il serait vraiment un idiot s'il se séparait d'elle sous prétexte qu'il la mettait en danger. Le plus grand des dangers n'était plus là, le prétexte n'était plus valable…

Quant aux autres, les petits dangers quotidiens, les dangers exceptionnels, elle était capable de les affronter. D'abord parce que c'était une Weasley, et elle en avait bien bavé avec ses frères, ensuite parce qu'elle était loin d'être parmi les moins doués de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Harry l'avait lui-même formée à la défense contre les forces du Mal. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'elle ne serait pas capable de s'occuper de quelqu'un voulant la blesser…

Vivre après la chute de Voldemort n'était pas facile, nous disions donc. C'était un combat quotidien, une évolution pas à pas, étape par étape. Arrêter de brandir sa baguette chaque fois que quelqu'un arrivait par-derrière. Arrêter de craindre son ombre. Découvrir que le serpent est un animal fascinant, et pas que maléfique. Tenter de pardonner à certains. Ne plus avoir envie de décrire l'horreur et la terreur ressenties lors de la bataille finale dès qu'on le félicitait de ses exploits, juste pour prouver qu'il n'était pas un héros, qu'il n'était pas fier de lui, mais quand même content de s'en être sorti. Cesser de mentir lorsque sa femme lui demandait s'il avait bien dormi. S'efforcer de se comporter comme un jeune adulte ordinaire, qui s'inquiète de l'état du marché du travail, s'impatiente pour la sortie imminente d'un film à succès, s'alarme lorsqu'il réalise qu'il a encore beaucoup d'épisodes de sa série préférée à regarder, prend du bon temps en allant faire les boutiques avec des amis.

Bon, sur ce point, ce fut un peu raté. Harry n'avait que l'embarras du choix concernant sa carrière, on lui aurait quasiment confié le ministère de la Magie à presque dix-huit ans. Il allait parfois au cinéma, non en 3D comme pour les Moldus, mais en R5S (Relief 5 sens)(1), qui donnait réellement l'impression de vivre la même chose que les personnages à l'écran. Mais il se gardait bien d'aller voir les films qui traitaient de près ou de loin avec Voldemort. La plaie était trop vive, il n'était pas prêt à se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un sosie à l'écran. Il n'aimait pas la télévision sorcière, celle des Moldus lui avait laissé un mauvais souvenir, il préférait largement la publication en feuilletons des « Aventures merveilleuses » par Luna Lovegood, dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il aurait dû se douter qu'avec son imagination débordante, son amie ne pouvait qu'avoir du succès en écrivant des histoires prétendument fictives – Harry se doutait que pour elle, il s'agissait d'étaler au grand jour toutes ses thèses, aussi farfelues soient-elles. Et quant aux boutiques, à part le Chemin de Traverse, les sorciers anglais n'avaient guère de choix.

Encore marqué par son adolescence, Harry avait pris le parti d'apprécier les petits bonheurs tout simples. Son emménagement avec Ginny dans la proche banlieue de Londres. Sa carrière d'Auror, riche en expériences et en rencontres. Les dîners mensuels avec ses amis proches, afin de ne surtout pas perdre le contact. Recevoir du courrier hebdomadaire par hibou de tous les autres, éparpillés aux quatre coins de la planète. Et bien sûr sa femme, son pilier, Ginny.

Les petits bonheurs quotidiens changèrent un jour. Six ans après la chute de Voldemort, devenue en quelque sorte l'année zéro de Harry. Un petit bonheur devint un grand, et pas que quotidien : omniprésent.

Leur premier enfant. Un fils. La chair de sa chair. Et celle de Ginny, aussi, bien sûr. Ce fils était plus particulièrement un être innocent qui ne connaîtrait des années noires que les histoires qu'on lui raconterait. Il avait toute sa vie devant lui, Harry s'était promis de tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il soit heureux, qu'il ait une enfance paisible. Avec émotion, le nouveau père avait pris le nouveau-né des bras de la sage-femme sorcière et avait prononcé son nom à voix haute. « James Sirius Potter ». Un hommage aux deux hommes qui avaient guidé sa vie, mais en étaient sortis trop tôt.

Un an et demi plus tard, encore un garçon. « Albus Severus Potter ». Ginny avait trouvé la combinaison des prénoms un peu étrange. Pourtant, Harry lui avait expliqué un jour l'hésitation du Choixpeau magique lors de la cérémonie de répartition à Poudlard. La maison Gryffondor ou la maison Serpentard. Ce n'était que par sa volonté propre que Harry avait fait pencher la balance en faveur des lions, au détriment du serpent. En honorant ainsi deux grands professeurs de Poudlard, deux directeurs en des temps troublés, il répondait à cette dualité. Ginny, elle, avait maugréé tout bas que le maître des potions donnait tout de même ses notes de manière plutôt sévère et même carrément injuste. Elle se souvenait de son sacrifice héroïque, certes, mais comme professeur, on faisait mieux…

Deux ans après lui (2), une fille, cette fois. « Lily Luna Potter ». Deux femmes qui avaient compté dans la vie de Harry. Et celle de Ginny aussi, dans le cas de Luna, elle tenait à le préciser. Qu'on ne pense pas qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire ! La sonorité des prénoms était particulière, cependant… Cela sonnait plus « Luna » que « Lily ». En le prononçant, on évoquait un lys délicatement éclairé par le clair de lune… loin de l'image de la tornade rousse qui se nommait ainsi !

Un soir, quand Harry s'approcha de sa femme avec un sourire qu'elle connaissait bien, Ginny le repoussa d'un geste ferme.

- Non, Harry. Je ne veux pas d'autre enfant.

Il la regarda puis concéda avec un haussement d'épaules :

- Oui, tu as raison… Trois, c'est bien assez.

Le sorcier se jeta donc un sort contraceptif et ils purent s'aimer sans risque.

Ce ne fut que des années plus tard, lorsqu'ils étaient grands-parents et voyaient leurs enfants avoir leur propre famille, que Ginny Potter avoua la vérité.

Avec la manie de Harry d'honorer les morts, elle avait eu peur de se retrouver avec un bébé baptisé « Dobby Potter »…

F I N

* * *

><p>(1) : Bien sûr, pure invention de ma part. Ce serait quand même sacrément dommage que les sorciers ne bénéficient pas de ce divertissement. Quelque part, on dirait qu'ils sont assez archaïques, niveau technologie…<p>

(2) : Les dates de naissance des enfants sont plutôt floues. 2004, 2006, 2008. Voldemort est définitivement passé de vie à trépas en 1998, le 02 mai très précisément (merci Wikipédia !). Dans l'épilogue du dernier tome, James et Albus ne semblent avoir qu'une année scolaire d'écart. D'où la pirouette 'un an et demi' entre la naissance des deux frangins. Je ne saurais dire exactement jusqu'à quelle date Poudlard vous accepte en telle ou telle année (31 août… ?). Ce n'est qu'une supposition. Fortement soufflée par copine-Tenchi.


End file.
